Machines for exercising the legs have often incorporated rotationally movable crank and pedal assemblies of the type commonly found in bicycles. Indeed, such machines frequently include a pair of handle bars and a bicycle type seat or saddle. While rotary movement of the pedals is a very good exercise for bicyclists, that is not the usual movement of the human legs.